stccg1efandomcom-20200213-history
Present
present – Your personnel and equipment are present together (or “with” each other) if they are in the same crew or Away Team. Personnel who are “stopped,” disabled, in stasis, or under house arrest form a separate crew or Away Team during your turn. (See Away Team and crew) Your personnel and equipment in a separate crew or Away Team may not contribute skills or enhance others to battle, to solve missions, or to overcome, nullify, or cure dilemmas or Q-icon cards during a mission attempt. They may not trigger or be targeted by dilemmas or Q-icon cards encountered by the attempting Away Team or crew. Your personnel are present with your opponent’s personnel if they are on the same planet (but outside a facility or landed ship), or on the same ship, facility, or site. You may not benefit from your opponent’s personnel who are present with yours, unless a card affects “all” of a type of personnel present, but they may be adversely affected. Examples: *Your Kahlest increases the STRENGTH of your Klingons with Honor during a personnel battle or mission attempt only if she is participating in the battle or mission attempt. *Your K’mtar’s attributes are enhanced only by your Alexander Rozhenko in the same Away Team or crew. *An android in stasis or under house arrest will not trigger, or be “stopped” by, Chinese Finger Puzzle. *Your opponent’s personnel may pass on a Coalescent Organism to one of your personnel on the same planet. *Your opponent’s Targ enhances STRENGTH of “all non-Targ Klingons... where present,” including your Klingons. If a dilemma “holds” or otherwise separates part of a crew or Away Team (for example, Alien Abduction), your other personnel may be considered “present” for purposes of curing that dilemma, even during the mission attempt. “Aboard” (a ship or facility) is used interchangeably with “present” for many space dilemmas and other cards. For example, dilemmas which affect personnel “aboard” during a mission, scouting, or commandeering attempt affect only the crew participating in the attempt. Personnel on a ship or facility who are intruders, disabled, or under house arrest may be affected later by dilemmas that enter play or by other cards that affect personnel “aboard,” but they may not contribute traits or skills for staffing ships, for curing or nullifying dilemmas that have longterm effects, or for such cards as Paxan “Wormhole”, Defiant Dedication Plaque, Kurlan Naiskos, or Navigate Plasma Storms. See “stopped” Your personnel (and equipment) are present with other cards (e.g., event, interrupt, or doorway cards, seeded cards outside the context of a mission attempt, dilemmas that enter play) if they are on a ship or space facility at the space location where the card is played or seeded (or where the card is moving down the spaceline); on the planet surface (outside a facility or landed ship) where the card is played or seeded; on a ship, facility, or site on which the card is played; or present with a personnel on which the card is played. A seeded card may not be nullified by a personnel “present” until it is encountered in a mission attempt. Examples: *A personnel wearing Ocular Implants may look at a seed card under a planet mission if he is on the planet surface, and under a space mission if aboard a ship or facility at the location. *Guinan may nullify Frame of Mind if she is in the encountering Away Team or crew, or (after the mission attempt) if she is present with the affected personnel. She may nullify The Whale Probe if she is in the encountering Away Team or, after it enters play, if she is aboard a ship or space facility at its location. *The human ENGINEER who enables probing for Visit Cochrane Memorial must be on the planet surface, not in a landed ship or facility. *Borg Nanoprobes can nullify Your Galaxy Is impure on the planet surface or aboard a ship at its location. *John Doe can nullify an Espionage card on either a planet or space mission. Two ships or facilities are present with each other if they are either in space at the same location or on the same planet. A ship is present at a site if it is docked at that site. A ship is present at a mission if it is at the mission location. It is present for a mission attempt or dilemma encounter only if the crew of that ship is attempting the mission. (Quantum Singularity Lifeforms is an exception.) An artifact just earned is not present (e.g., for Kivas Fajo or HQ: Return Orb to Bajor) unless it joins the crew or Away Team. Thus an Orb of Prophecy and Change is present with the Away Team when earned, but a Mysterious Orb or Horga’hn is not. See Away Team and crew, here, in play, location, “stopped”